Nazara
Description Nazara is a prototype mobile Compliance Nexus and computer mainframe. The autonomous drone silently moves about Apollo performing a myriad of tasks. The center spire serves as Nazara's main power core that channels energy into three energy storage systems which can be used as powerful chemical-electric weapons. The top piece houses the processor and the AI components. The top also contains Nazara's AI core and navigation system as well as where the compliance nexus is hosted. Using the advanced emitter, Nazara can override any mechanical units within the colony as required to "preserve" the colony. Walkthrough Nazara is summoned by HAL to kill the Security Team after they go to the Laboratory to intercept a distress signal. After hearing the "Assuming Direct Control" the boss will appear somewhere within Apollo. It can be tanked somewhat effectively during the early stages of the fight by a Technician, or a Psi-Ops' Mental Projections. Once it clones itself, back away and try and draw out the real one. Ignore the others, and hammer away with maximum firepower. The titan should fall with minimal difficulty. Abilities Flyer Plain and Simple, Nazara flies. This means not only will it fly over cliffs, walls, and other terrain, but it will also be immune to damage from ground only weapons and skills. Construct X-1 Guardian Nazara will periodically produce an X-1 Guardian. Their attacks bypass normal armor, making them very painful, and as a result, must be dealt with quickly. Prismatic Beams Nazara’s attack will become stronger the longer it fires continuously. This makes tanking it problematic over time. The simplest thing to do is move out of its attack range once the beams become strong enough to inflict severe damage. Randomized Spawn Nazara will spawn at one of several locations about Apollo, which can be any one of the domes. This can be problematic as it allows the machine king to create several minion X-1s and buffing them with Assume Direct Control before even engaging the team. Mirror Image When heavily damaged, Nazara will produce several doppelgangers and teleport a short distance. Try and find the original as quickly as possible. Checking the various debuffs (not Laser Designated, since Nazara auto-removes it while using Mirror Image) on the Nazaras or figuring out which one is doing damage is your best bet. Alternatively you can simply hammer away at the mob until only the original remains. On Nightmare, all the illusions will deal full damage. Assume Direct Control Assume Direct Control is buff that it periodically placed on a nearby hostile unit (Zombies, Stalkers, X-1 drones etc.), increasing its hit points tremendously, giving it detection, and sending it into a rampage, giving it +100% attack speed, +40% move speed, and -30% attack damage. The unit will also be placed under a Heightened Senses dubuff for a short durration. Rampage and the Heightened Senses debuff will wear off, but the health point buff will remain. Killing any enemy that spawns near Nazara as fast as possible is a great counter to this ability. Nazara will literally say "Assume Direct Control" when using this ability. Trivia *Nazara is probably a reference to the Reapers from the Mass Effect Universe, as the Reaper from Mass Effect 1 dubbed Sovereign was named Nazara and the signature quote of the Reaper Harbinger is "Assuming Direct Control," Category:Bosses Category:Apollo Security Team Category:Bosses Category:Apollo Security Team Category:NOTD Bosses